


Implications

by cecilantro



Series: 100 Days Of Ficlets [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilantro/pseuds/cecilantro
Summary: (Spoilers for 9x09 / Campaign 2 Episode 9)“I am having a very bad, no good, horrible day, Mollymauk, do not push me.”





	Implications

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please gods above, please give me prompts i am dying. what do youw ant to read from me. Please.
> 
> (if you wanna drop them in my inbox on anon, [you can do that here](http://mollymockerytealeaf.tumblr.com/ask)! No promises, but i need them so like... worth a shot. PLEASE.)

Turned out, opening your eyes underwater is a bad idea for many reasons.

First, there’s the stinging. Especailly with the oils and herbs used to scent the bath water, Caleb’s mistake left a glaring, red ring of reminder around his eyes.  
Second, more specific to taking a bath with your friends. Open your eyes underwater and cop an eyeful of purple ass.

It wasn’t so much a _bad_ sight as a flustering one, as even fully clothed, Mollymauk was… ah, now, what was the phrase.  
Stunning? Handsome? Achingly hot?  
The sun and moon incarnate?  
Caleb surfaced with a gasp, his wet hair plastering to his face. Molly moved without breaking his eye contact or stride, over to Caleb to push his hair back and away. He finished his task with a quick kiss to Caleb’s cheek, then waded toward Yasha to continue his conversation.  
Fjord leaned toward him a little,  
“Lookin’ awful red, Caleb. Y’ gonna blame that on the hot water or the hot piece of ass?”  
Caleb sunk back down to bubble out a vague response, and let Fjord straighten up and chuckle at his friend’s embarrassment.  
Caleb didn’t feel so bad, later, about smirking smugly at Fjord deliberately averting his eyes and body from a naked Jester. Molly leaned back on the edge of the bath beside Yasha, mimicking her pose almost, and watched as Jester’s confidence seeped into the water itself.  
Caleb took the distraction to study Molly’s tattoos. He badly, very badly wanted a better, closer look. To decipher the meanings and study the intricate details, to trace his fingers across the lines, across Molly’s skin.  
Ah, ah, too far.  
He collared his train of thought before it could run past the plain skin of Molly’s waist and tugged it back into place, zoning in just in time to observe a flash of bright, white thigh as Yasha dragged herself from the bath and headed out to get changed, sparing only the briefest of devious glances for Beauregard.  
Beau, on her part, immediately turned a pretty shade of dark pink and spluttered until Jester physically wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her out of the bath and into the changing rooms, Nott in tow.  
So Molly, Caleb, and Fjord were left at a brief stalemate.  
They looked between one another in silence for a few moments, Molly leaning casually against the side, Caleb half-submerged, and Fjord trying deliberately not to look at any of the skin either of them had on show.  
“I’m afraid I quite follow Beau and Yasha’s train of thinking, I just like to see people naked.” Molly shrugged, and the smirk, the expression he gave Caleb and Fjord following bordered on _predatory_ .  
“If you, if you want to get out, Fjord, I will cover his eyes.” Caleb directed to the half-orc, beginning to feel bad for his discomfort. Fjord looked to him, surprised.  
“That’d be, I’d appreciate that, thanks, Caleb.” Fjord told him, and Caleb nodded, waded over to Molly, and held his hands up, waiting for permission from the tiefling.  
“Oh, fine, go on.” Molly closed his eyes and let Caleb place one of his hands across Molly’s face, and the other across his own eyes.  
“You’re good.” he told Fjord, and they heard the hurried sound of water sploshing and draining as Fjord climbed out, and the heavy, wet patter of his half-jog to the privacy of the changing quarters.  
“Much obliged!” they heard him call, and Caleb took it as a chance to lower his hands.  
“And then there were two.” Molly tilted his head, intimidating, hungry. Caleb swallowed once, re-collected his scattered self,  
“Are you afraid I’ll see your dick, Mollymauk?”  
Molly reeled in disbelief at Caleb’s blunt response. It was certainly the perfect way to shut Molly up, though, as he thought to himself. After blinking at Caleb in shock a few times, he found his voice again,  
“Afraid? No, dear, I’d _welcome it_ .” And he pulled himself out of the water backwards, straining to lift himself but finding the effort worth it for the beautiful slither of white around Caleb’s eyes as he did, in fact, come face-to-face with something he would rather have saved for the bedroom.  
Molly stood and made to leave.  
“Molly!” Caleb called, wading after him. Molly turned.  
“Yes?”  
“Can you… can you help me out?” Caleb offered a hand, and Molly gave a fake, heavy sigh as he took it and hauled Caleb up and out of the water.  
He got the briefest of close-up looks at Molly’s tattoos, and took that time to appreciate how well the colour had been inked into the lavender skin. Molly caught him staring, enthralled, and patted his face.  
“You with me?”  
“Hm? _Ja_ , I’m just…”  
“Ogling me?” Molly winked and turned a slow circle, “I can give you plenty of chance for that later. We have things to do today, Caleb, you can’t get distracted with me.”  
“You are very distracting.” Caleb replied, tone intending it to be an insult. Instead, Molly blinked at him again, shocked, and Caleb even saw the beginnings of a red-violet flush start at the pointed tips of his ears.  
“Thank you.” He said, and led the way into the changing room.

 

True to his promise, Molly gave Caleb the chance to ogle him in the brief gap between regrouping and leaving for their new mission.  
“Ah, _Caleb_.” Molly teased as Caleb tugged at Molly’s shirt with one hand, the other pressing between his shoulder blades to pin him to the wall of the alleyway, “A little eager to get me out of my clothes, aren’t we?”  
“I am having a very bad, no good, horrible day, Mollymauk, do not push me.” Caleb snipped, rucking Molly’s shirt up just high enough to be able to touch the peacock’s feathers as it merged into the snake.  
“You’re the one pushing me, right now.” Molly replied, and shivered at the cold touch of Caleb’s fingertips. “I did tell you I’ll only explain them over a _lot_ of booze.”  
“I don’t want you to explain them.” Caleb replied shortly, switching to the sun and moon on Molly’s opposite shoulder, “I just want to look and touch.”  
“You would _not_ do this to anyone else in this party, let’s get that straight.” Molly resigned himself to his fate, leaning on his arms as a pillow between his face and the wall. Caleb froze behind him, brain creaking as it tried to process and accept Molly’s words.  
(It was true. He didn’t want to acknowledge that, though, because that would mean there was a _reason_ .)  
“Mollymauk, so help me, I will set you on fire.”  
“Hm… no you won’t.” Molly replied, confident, “You actually care about me. I’ll stake my bets on the fact that _that_ is what scares you.”  
Caleb’s hands withdrew, and Molly turned from the wall to face Caleb.  
“You’ve become so used to it being you and Nott, Nott and you, the be-all and end-all of your world. So much so, in fact,” Molly took a step forward, “That the concept of caring about others,” another step, and Caleb stepped back, “ _terrifies_ you, because that.” Another step. Caleb was pressed to a wall, “That means you have a weakness. A _fault line_ .”  
Feet crushed to inches between them, to centimetres, the tension was electric.  
(There was the reason.)  
Molly gave a long, breathy sigh, “And that’s me.”  
Caleb kissed him. Hard.  
Molly breathed a sigh of relief, through his nose, and leaned into the kiss. He set one hand against Caleb’s jaw, the other at his hip, and _pulled_ fiercely, hungrily. Caleb pulled at the collar of his shirt with one hand, wrapped the other around his back and pushed at him, until they physically could not get any closer together.  
They broke apart, gasping for air.  
“It’s about bloody time!” Molly gasped at Caleb, and followed it with a chuckle that started small, and grew into a guffaw. He had not let go of Caleb.  
Caleb hadn’t let go of him, either, to be fair.  
“You could have, have _told me_ you had feelings for me, Mollymauk. Everything would have been far simpler.”  
“Still having a bad day?” Molly backhanded the indirect insult away, grinning. Caleb glared at him.  
“Absolutely terrible.” He told him, and followed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> im so gay for molly i dream about him at night. it is becoming an issue. please send help.
> 
> Anyway again, pLEASE if you have any kind of prompt or idea, let me know, because i cannot actually cope without the attention i get daily from this fandom for writing fic. [you can drop anon prompts here](http://mollymockerytealeaf.tumblr.com/ask)! Thank you


End file.
